Executed (A DravenLux Friendship Fic) REWRITE IN PROGRESS
by Legacie
Summary: Just a cute friendship fanfic! It's very clean, enough to earn a K rating but one guy dies, so I rated K . Basically Draven is going to execute Lux's family friends and she finds out when they're on the road to Noxus. I made a bunch of OCs and took some liberties as to age (they're both younger ish)
1. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys! Legacie here with a big announcement!

I'm rewriting Executed!

Chapter 1 will be the same, but after that it'll be new stuff! If there is anything you guys want to see, I'll see what I can do, but I only write things that you would be comfortable reading out loud to your grandmothers, so no X-rated scenes, please. :D

Till next time

Legacie


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii! I'm Legacie and this is my first fanfic! I really enjoy playing League of Legends, but I'm a scrub with a tendency to feed ^.^**

**I hope you enjoy this story! It will be 4 parts and I'll post one part every few days. This story is already finished, so I'll definitely post it all. This is a FRIENDSHIP fic, guys. Please post suggestions, but keep it appropriate to FRIENDSHIP. **

** Please leave comments, but be respectful. Also, if anyone wants to draw me a cover, I'd love it!**

Luxanna Crownguard moodily walked to the Institute of War Absence office. Though the Lady of Luminosity was usually bright, happy, and well, luminous, she was in a very bad mood. She was greeted by Imelda Pierce, the strict older lady from Piltover that was in charge of handling transportation for the champions when they left the Institute.

"Going out again, I see, Miss Crownguard?" Asked Imelda, who eyed Lux disapprovingly.

"It's not a vacation," Lux replied angrily, "I need to go to Noxus. Tomorrow."

"And what's a Demacian girl like yourself doing in Noxus?"

"Family stuff. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early. I believe another champion may be joining you. A Noxian man."

"Great," Lux thought to herself, "a Noxian. As if this couldn't get any worse." Lux hated Noxians.

"If he stops by," Lux told Imelda, "You don't know who I am."

"Incognito, then?"

"Yeah. I'll meet the mages at eight sharp. The transport needs to be ready." Lux walked off, still in a bad mood.

Once Lux left, another person walked into Imelda's office: a Noxian.

"Ah, Mr. Draven."

"Drop the "mister", Wrinkles. It's Draaaaven."

"Come to book your transport, Mister? And don't call me Wrinkles."

"Don't call me mister"

"Well, Draven-"

"No no no. It's Draaaaaven. Not Draven."

"Well, Draaaaaven, you're scheduled for tomorrow at eight. You are being joined by another champion who wants to travel incognito, same as you."

"Well that's just splendid," he replied sarcastically, "Draven's making an exit." He left the room, heading up to his bedroom that he shared with his brother, Darius. He got out a trunk and started packing. The axes first, of course, since they were most important, then some flashy costumes, his overcoat, and two cloaks with hoods to remain anonymous.

"Going somewhere?" Darius asked as he walked in.

"Got another execution."

Darius scoffed. "You mean another show?"

"Yeah. The crowd loves me. You have a problem?"

"I know that they deserve it, but you shouldn't turn someone's death into a comedy show. These people have someone who will be devastated by their death. A family, a friend, someone. They don't deserve to live their final moments as a plaything of yours."

"C'mon! Lighten up! It's fun! Everyone just loves the Draaaaaven."

"Do what you want, but I think it's sick."

Lux was also packing her trunk. She included her wand, of course, and some hooded cloaks for protecting her identity. As a Demacian noble, she couldn't be too careful in Noxus, enemy territory. The last thing she grabbed were a few Liandry's Torment masks she could wear in the carriage if it got warm. After she packed, she went to find her brother, Garen.

Garen was playing a round of iSummon with Tryndamere. It was a computer game version of their summoner's rift games. "Garen," Lux tried to get his attention. "GAREN!"

"Whoa that jungling!" Tryndamere exclaimed, "Nice, man!"

"Penta Kill! Oh yeah!" yelled Garen.

"GAREN!" Lux yelled again.

"Oh, hey Lux. Can you wait? I'm at his inhibitor," he replied.

"Garen. Now."

"Fine. Don't do anything, Tryn. What is it?"

Lux pulled him aside and told him " I'm leaving for Noxus tomorrow."

"Noxus? Is this about Uncle Markus?"

"Yeah. His execution is scheduled in three days. It takes 48 hours to get to Noxus."

"Okay. Be safe, Luxie."

"I will. Love you."

Lux walked off while Garen went back to his game. She got into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for sitting through chapter one and I hope you liked it! Chapter two coming soon. Click on and stay witty! **

**~Legacie**

**(A short explaination on my signature: Click on refers to kendama, a Japanese cup and ball toy and stay witty refers to Outwitters, my favorite iOS game. You guys should check it out!)**


End file.
